Grietas en el Espejo
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Apolo les arrebato sus recuerdos. Pensaban que sus vidas eran comunes, pero a veces el espejo tiene grietas, por donde se puede ver lo que hay luego del reflejo, un hilo rojo que los une, más allá del designio divino [SemiUA] [SxS] [Saspros]
1. Chapter 1

**L**o prometido es deuda. Aquí he llegado con una nueva obra que espero sea de su agrado, el Prologo es corto ya que solo quiero presentar el lugar en el que se desarrolla la historia, como se darán cuenta sera un SagaxSaori con mención de #Saspros, aun que debo decir que, este sera mi mayor reto, ya que primero planeo que sea un Long Fic, y segundo, la trama va a llevar mucho tiempo y quebradera de cabeza, ya que quiero entregarles un trabajo de calidad.

**Doy las gracias, **a quienes me leen y le han dado Like a mi pagina de FB, allá les daré adelantos, reseñas y algunas curiosidades de mis obras. Espero que continúen dándome su soporte y que esta historia, los haga vibrar.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SS y TLC no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kurucanonico y Teshirogi.

**Asvertencias: **Semi UA, posible Ooc.

Eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura y dejar tu comentario.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

* * *

><p>Se mantuvo concentrado en la luz oblicua que surcaba los grandes ventanales, las voces sonaban como distantes ecos en su cabeza, mientras consideraba devanarse los sesos, aún no sabía cómo es que llegó a esa situación, bufo exasperado y recordó. El viejo Shion había muerto, aquel que fuera como su padre, su maestro, ahora dejaba en sus manos el gran imperio de la industria metalúrgica, conocida como «El Santuario», si bien, tenía un hermano de sangre y dos más adoptivos, en el raciocinio del anciano, él era el mejor preparado para conducir los negocios, sin más, tomo las riendas de la empresa, aun que ahora consideraba muy seriamente abandonarlo todo, tomarse un largo viaje por el caribe y quizá sentar cabeza a su regreso con una esposa tranquila, dos hijos y un perro. Si, el trabajo lo estaba desquiciando.<p>

—Saga —lo llamó una distante voz —Saga —reitero a la lejanía —¡Saga!.

El hombre salió de sus cavilaciones, y suspiró dedicando una de esas parcas miradas al tumulto de grandes empresarios que rodeaban la larga mesa rectangular, aprendió con pesadez a los presentes, entre negativas sobre prestamos que sabía con el tiempo no pagarían, y los halagos que no eran más que estrategias hipócritas para ganar su simpatía, y con ello, exprimirlo. Firmo documentos no sin antes leerlos y releerlos hasta la más minúscula de las palabras. Finalmente se quedo solo en esa enorme sala que lo asfixiaba; desvío sus ojos verdes a un espejo de cuerpo completo, el traje sastre sin una sola arruga, los zapatos lustrosos, la camisa con las mangas y el cuello en perfecto orden, acompañados con la elegante corbata que era como una horca, la cual necesitaba deshacer. Tomo el nudo de la tela con los dedos pulgar e índice, dispuesto a arrancarse aquella mascara falsa que le pesaba, hasta que la puerta del fondo fue abierta, presentando a una menuda mujer de cabello verde.

—Su hermano Aioros llamó, necesita saber si asistirá a la cena de esta tarde.

Asintió desechando la idea de sacarse la corbata, mientras observaba a la mujer marcharse cerrando una vez más esa puerta que era la división entre su infierno y la realidad, mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla de cuero, y caminó hasta el ventanal, observando como un dios, todos los pequeños mortales que como hormigas poseían una vida tan simple y normal que envidiaba. Estaba encerrado en aquel mundo de apariencias, rodeado de lujos extravagantes y un perfecto uso de la labia para seducir a los pobres corderos de allá abajo. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces y echo un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, las doce cuarenta, en cinco minutos más sería el almuerzo.

Sin muchas explicaciones que dar, salio de la oficina, tomando el elevador al fondo del que parecía un interminable pasillo, siendo perseguido por las secretarias que sin un tema en concreto solo deseaban recibir al menos una sonrisa amable de su jefe, que si su café había sido entregado a la hora, que si debían cancelar sus citas, o si debían reacomodarle la agenda, cosa que perfectamente podía realizar su agente, pero que las pobres mujeres no preguntaban con malicia, él únicamente negaba y pasaba de largo dejando atrás los suspiros. Dentro de ese pequeño cubicuelo de apenas dos metros por uno cincuenta, esperó, hasta sonado el «clin» del elevador llegando al primer piso de aquel emporio. Ahora, afuera, formaba parte de todas esas personas comunes, sintiéndose ligeramente libre de sus decisiones, de su vida, hasta que la burbuja se rompía, cuando pasaba por el puesto de periódicos y se encontraba la portada del día; él a lado del presidente de la ciudad, cerrando un convenio. Trató de olvidar lo que acontecía en su vida, pero su cabeza se negaba a darle tregua. Apenas sintió el desbalance de su cuerpo cuando un bulto lo empujó, haciéndolo caer de sentón, y buscando con furibunda mirada al culpable de aquel incidente tan vergonzoso.

—¡Lo siento! —soltó una voz juvenil.

Saga levanto la mirada para localizar al sujeto, un muchacho que apenas parecía pasar a la adultez, castaño de ojos de un vivo avellana, camiseta roja sin mangas, vaqueros y deportiva blancas, que ya había reaccionado y ahora le ofrecía la mano en pos de una disculpa sincera, Saga no podía enojarse con alguien así, resignado tomo la mano del muchacho para luego palmear su traje ahora sucio de polvo, bendita la hora en que decidió caminar y no llevar el auto, aun que si lo consideraba bien, apenas era que se percataba, que estaba caminando y no conduciendo.

—No hay problema —contestó adusto y sin interés.

—En verdad lo siento mucho señor, no sé en que estaba pensando, últimamente me siento algo distraído…

Saga enarco una ceja, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero él hablaba con su persona como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás, aun que extrañamente aquellos ojos le eran familiares, de una manera un tanto perturbadora, negó agitando la cabeza dispuesto a pasar de largo, sin embargo, nuevamente quedo atento a las palabras del muchacho.

—Se ve que usted es de estos lugares, le sería mucha molestia decirme ¿Dónde queda el aeropuerto? —sonrió confianzudo y Saga trato de hilar las palabras pero él se le adelanto una vez más —Creo que estoy perdido, y necesito llegar a Japón.

—Japón —mascullo Saga y medito por unos segundos —El aeropuerto esta a doce calles más, si continuas en línea recta y dando vuelta a mano derecha en la cuarta —explicó.

—Oh, gracias, es muy amable señor, oh cierto pero que descortés —se golpeo la cabeza y salo la lengua en un gesto gracioso —Ni siquiera me he presentado, mi nombre es Seiya.

Seiya… de repente, múltiples imágenes de extraños sucesos y escenarios, le bombardearon la cabeza, ofuscándolo, Saga busco en donde sostenerse, encontrándose con un pequeño barandal, el castaño se alerto y lo tomo del brazo, el momento de desenfoque ya había pasado, y Saga regresó a la realidad, enfocando sus esmeraldas sobre el muchacho que parecía asustado, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?... Despabilo en un momento, y con un gesto nervioso se reincorporo a la realidad.

—Lo siento pero voy tarde a un almuerzo.

Seiya lo soltó del brazo y extrañado solo enarco una ceja mientras lo despedía con un ademán, dejándolo atrás. Saga caminaba con paso apresurado, aquel encuentro lo había descolocado demasiado, y prefería dejar las cosas en tranquilidad, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ya de adolescente había sufrido sucesos similares, en los que su padre, había tenido que intervenir, y creyó haberlo olvidado, dejándolo solo como un recuerdo olvidado, uno de esos que se prefiere no volver a repetir.

Seiya por su parte se quedo estático antes de fijar su vista en la portada del diario matutino, el nombre de aquel extraño era Saga, suspiró, aquel nombre le era melancólico, tanto como el de la jovencita que hubiera conocido algunos días atrás, en una pequeña cabaña de un bosque cercano a la ciudad, pero él no se tomaba tan enserio aquellas insinuaciones que le punzaban en lo profundo del subconsciente, Seiya solo deseaba encontrar a su hermana, y sabía que todas las respuestas las debía encontrar en Japón.

En el restaurante, el murmullo de la gente lograba distraerlo un poco, pidió una taza de café cubano para comenzar, y en poco tiempo llegó su cita, un hombre de casi su edad, cabello verde y ojos azules, su semblante era igual o más parco que el de él, lo invito a sentarse y llamó al mesero, mientras hacia pedido de un té negro.

—¿Qué tienes hoy para mi? —preguntó Saga.

—Es un cuaderno de mediados del siglo dieciocho —contestó el contrario con serenidad.

—¿Nada más? —enarco una ceja y suspiro pesadamente —¿Es de alguien famoso?.

—No —la respuesta tajante desanimó a Saga —Pero te va a interesar mucho.

—¿Por qué crees tú que debería interesarme?.

El hombre saco el cuaderno de su portafolios, era de cuero café, desgastado y roído por el pasar de los años, sin embargo las paginas estaban cuidadas, el tiempo a pesar de dejarlas en un tono amarillento, no las había roído ni agujerado, eran firmes y con una caligrafía pulcra que se entendía a la perfección, sin saber el por qué, Saga tuvo la necesidad de tomar la pieza y contemplarla sin atreverse a ir más allá de las primeras notas, que solo tenían una fecha y un par de nombres.

—¿Ahora qué me dices? —sonrío victorioso el muchacho.

—Eres un jodido oportunista Camus —suspiró.

—Sabes que necesito el dinero, conseguirte a ti y a Kanon sus antigüedades paga el colegio de Hyoga —bufó con ironía.

—Tú ganas, te firmare el cheque.

El tramite era rápido, la extraña sensación de querer leer aquel cuaderno lo avasallo, haciéndolo impacientarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y **aquí llega el primer capitulo de este FanFic al que le tengo mucha fe.

**¡Gracias! **A los primeros review, de verdad chicas ustedes me animan mucho a continuar, son maravillosas, las adoro, sin ustedes esto no sería posible. Y sin mucho que agregar, a lo que venimos pues.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SS y TLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Teshirogi y Kurucanonico

**Advertencias:** Modern UA, Posible Ooc, Integración de Oc

**Raiting: **K+

Sabes que eres bienvenido a dejar tu comentario, y disfrutar de la lecura.

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Recuerdos, todos tienen recuerdos, pero ella… ella estaba vacía, no había nada más que un cascarón, se sentía incompleta, como una muñeca a la que le falta una pieza, exhalo mientras contemplaba el crepúsculo que le anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, otro tranquilo, típico y simple día, aun que no pedía nada más, estaba segura de no querer escarbar más en sus adentros, necesitaba algo con que distraerse antes de regresar a esos pensamientos que le causaban un punzante dolor de cabeza, y un sangrado en la nariz… «<em>Buscar recuerdos donde no los hay<em>» hace apenas unos días había conocido a un muchacho, japonés, parecía inofensivo pero su rostro le parecía distante y familiar, era como si hubieran lanzado una piedra a un lago tranquilo, las hondas provocadas perturbaban su tranquilidad, su pecho se agitaba y el dolor de cabeza regresaba, tal vez por eso solo lo había hospedado apenas dos días en su posada, sabía que mantenerlo cerca era peligroso, no porque pudiera hacerle daño, para nada, era muy agradable, pero dentro muy dentro en sus demonios, temía que algo despertara.

—Señorita Saori, afuera están las madres esperando —entró un hombre alto, moreno y calvo.

—Si, iré en un momento Tatsumi, —se levanto de su lugar mirando por ultima vez la mañana que ya se levantaba más intensa en el firmamento.

«_Saori Kido_» Leyó el nombre una y otra vez, ella era Saori, si, pero no se sentía como Saori, suspiró mientras las voces lejanas de las monjas le explicaban su situación, hablaban de huérfanos, de la fundación Kido, de su abuelo, pero ella no recordaba nada de eso… era extraño, un día se había levantado en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, en una vida que le era ajena pero al mismo tiempo era ella… una paradoja. Sonrió por protocolo, asintió con la cabeza, se permitió firmar algunos papeles sin siquiera leerlos, la rutina del día, todo a su alrededor le era tan ajeno, que el mismo Tatsumi parecía programado solo para seguir sus ordenes sin chistar. Cuando la reunión termino, se dirigió a tomar el periódico de la mañana, observo la portada y una punzada en su centro la hizo despabilar.

—Tatsumi —lo llamo con suavidad y fuerza a la vez, el hombre acudió a su llamado.

—¿Si señorita? —separo frente a ella, Saori dudó.

—Necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas —susurró haciendo un mohín con los labios, mientras escondía discretamente el periódico.

El mayordomo rápidamente tomo lápiz y hoja para anotar los pedidos de su señora, era extraño ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él?, se sentía acosada, perseguida, o se estaba volviendo loca, cuando el mayordomo se fue, se sintió liberada, devolvió su atención a la portada, lo encontró, sus ojos encontraron a los de ese hombre, le era más que simplemente familiar, ecos en su cabeza la ofuscaban, los nombres se mezclaban unos con otros, las visiones eran muy difusas como para entenderlas, solo manchones y el sonido del mar… el mar, ese lugar que tanto le tranquilizaba, tal vez por esa razón vivía en una modesta casa a orillas del mar Griego. No supo cómo, pero sus manos comenzaron a recortar la imagen del hombre, busco el nombre en los párrafos hasta encontrarlo. Saga, se llamaba Saga, entonces el ardor la avasallo, un ardor en su garganta, como si la atravesaran con una afilada daga, percibió el aroma de la sangre, la tibieza de la misma escurriendo entre sus manos y su cuerpo, los brazos que la envolvían, las lagrimas no tardaron en llegarle a los encantadores ojos azules, sollozo, se sintió sola.

—Saga —el nombre le sabía a descanso, Saori se abrazo a si misma.

**Memorias lejanas**

Llego a su departamento apresurado, no sabía por qué ansiaba el leer el cuaderno que Camus le entregara en la cafetería, había cancelado llamadas, todas, de quien fuera, se sirvió un vaso de Ron con hielo y se sintió un idiota, porque no sabía por dónde comenzar, abrir el libro o dejarlo olvidado, qué hacer, cómo actuar, se encontraba en una disyuntiva que le carcomía con ansiedad, sus dedos rozaron la cubierta y en un impulso lo abrió, encontró una fecha, y un nombre.

—Dieciséis de Septiembre, Mil setecientos cuarenta y cuatro… —masculló. —_Es absurdo… —_dio paso a la lectura.

_Es absurdo, es la primera vez que me siento intimidado por ella, desde que la conozco no me pareció más que una mocosa que apenas sabía manejar sus emociones sin soltarse a llorar, y aun así, sigue teniendo el corazón tan grande como para perdonarme. Hoy la encontré llorando otra vez, desde hace unos meses que regresamos al Santuario, ella no para de llorar por cada rincón, siempre es lo mismo, llora por sus hermanos, por nuestros compañeros, llora por todos los muertos de la guerra, sin darse cuenta que ella sigue viva, aquí… que no se fue._

_El «patriarca» me reprende, dice que debería ser considerado con ella, pero es solo una mocosa estúpida, débil… tonta… frágil, tan frágil que solo me provoca querer protegerla sin importar que el mundo se nos venga encima, literalmente… y cuando la observo sumergirse en su burbuja de depresión, solo atino a palmearle la cabeza, creo que eso es lo que necesitan los mocosos. _

Dejó de leer, aquello fue como revivir un pasado que estaba tan lejano y borroso, Saga sacudió la cabeza, se estaba sugestionando, pero… una hoja doblada cayó del cuaderno, el hombre se inclino suavemente para tomarla, la desdobló y lo que encontró en ella lo paralizo. Un dibujo. Uno muy nítido para el tiempo que tenía, un hombre alto de cabello azul largo, parado a un costado de una silla, en la que se encontraba una mujer de pelo color lila y ojos verdes, parecían una familia, lo intuyo debido a la criatura que ella sostenía en brazos. Debajo del dibujo había algo escrito.

_«Cuba, catorce de Marzo, mil setecientos cuarenta y seis»_

—Esto parece una novela —susurró con sarcasmo, aun que la imagén del caballero era él, podía apostar a que era él, si Camus le estaba jugando una broma, esa era una muy pesada.

Pasó a la siguiente página, ahora sin fecha y con letra más apresurada.

_Me han dejado a su cuidado, vaya lío, se supone que de eso debía encargarse el «Arquero», pero esta muerto, por los dioses, con este humor que tengo alguien debería mandarme a esos lugares a donde internan a los locos, la verdad es que… tal vez no sea tan malo compartir tiempo con la mocosa…_

Arquero, así era como llamaba a su hermano Aioros, las coincidencias estaban comenzando a inquietarlo, sus labios se apretaron y volvió a mirar a la mujer del dibujo, era hermosa, demasiado, una belleza que no se veía casi nunca, la radiante sonrisa y la nitidez de los ojos reflejaban que el autor de dicho dibujo, debió quedar enamorado de ella al instante, nadie detallaba tanto el amplio iris de los ojos, ni las finas líneas en los labios, y nariz.

—¿Quién eres hermosa? —Saga paso sus dedos por la imagen.

_Sasha… es la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre, se me atora en la garganta pero debía llamarla así, para mi ella no es más que una simple mujer, al carajo con el protocolo, si los dioses han de castigarme, que lo hagan, ya no tengo nada que perder, lo que tuve alguna vez, ya me lo han arrebatado._

Dejó de leer, suspiró y se recostó en el sofá, sin darse cuenta ya había consumido más de media botella de ron, saco su celular y marco el numero de su hermano, necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de volverse loco.

—Hey… hermano… tú… ¿crees en la reencarnación?

La pregunta disparatada provoco una carcajada del otro lado de la línea, comentarios sobre la vejez, el sentar cabeza y de más estupideces lo hicieron enfadar, aun que sus ojos no podían despegarse de la hermosa mujer en el dibujo, colgó la llamada y se levanto para caminar hasta el ventanal de su departamento, estaba inquieto, tal vez necesitaba dormir. Se quito el traje para colocarse el pijama de seda color negro y meterse a la mullida cama, conciliando el sueño, escuchando voces, el mar… el sonido del mar ¿Por qué el mar?.

_Aspros…_

Vestido blanco, piel cremosa, ojos verdes, cabello lila y una voz melodiosa, Sasha, su nombre era Sasha.

_Aspros…_

Él la siguió, trato de alcanzarla pero no consiguió nada, solo se alejaba más…y la oscuridad lo engullo, sus recuerdos se cortaban de manera abrupta y la angustia de no sentir nada más que frío y soledad lo hicieron despertar agitado, sudaba frío, la pesadilla había regresado, la recordaba desde niño, un lugar oscuro, húmedo y con un penetrante olor a podredumbre, era demasiado real, demasiado intimidante y deseaba estar con su padre para abrazarlo, porque era el único lugar donde se sentía protegido. La mañana ya estaba entrada, otro día más, miro el techo y cerro brevemente los ojos, escucho el llanto de una mujer y volvió a reincorporarse en la cama.

—Te estas volviendo loco Saga —se paso las manos en el rostro.

Revisó el teléfono, dos mensajes…

_«Hey Saga, ¿No vendrás a trabajar?... la señorita Allighiero te esta esperando desde hace media hora»_

_«Saga casi me olvido, recuerda, debes traer el reporte de presupuesto del mes pasado»_

Allighiero… cuando Saga recordó de quién se trataba despabilo y se apresuro a ducharse y cambiarse, ni siquiera desayuno aun que el estomago le sonó con fuerza, antes de salir miró el cuaderno antiguo y lo recogió con remordimiento, acomodándolo en el librero, más tarde… tal vez.

Llego derrapando las ruedas del deportivo frente al edificio con dos multas, encargo las llaves y entró, tomando el elevador, trato de calmarse, finalmente el sonido de la campanilla le anuncio que estaba en la oficina de ejecutivos, la puerta se abrió y su quijada casi cayo al suelo…

—Buenos días señor Saga —saludo una joven

Saga casi híper ventilo, era ella… no, no era ella, o si… ojos verde esmeralda, cabello magenta claro, piel blanca… ¡Era la mujer del dibujo!.

—Mira Saga ella es la señorita Anika Allighiero… —Kanon su gemelo la presentó pero Saga no reacciono.

—¿Señor? —la muchacha se acerco —¿Esta bien?...

Saga recompuso el gesto, sacudió la cabeza y respiro hondo, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de "sorpresas", caminó hasta su escritorio para comenzar la reunión, sus ojos miraban de vez en cuando a la joven, el parecido era bastante, excepto por algunos detalles, tal vez era el delineado intenso en sus ojos, o las pestañas, la nariz un poco menos perfilada, y menos pómulos… aun que en efecto era muy bonita, y su voz, oh la voz era tranquila y firme.

—Entonces, como decía, necesito cotizar varias estructuras, somos clientes muy exigentes, —Anika se dirigió a Saga que parecía distante.

—Oh, si, si… ya he leído su historial, me dicen que su familia… se dedica a la plantación de café y la cosecha de vino.

—Si, desde hace diez generaciones —contestó la joven.

—Eso es bastante tiempo —Kanon comentó divertido.

—Bueno mi familia se remonta hasta hace dos siglos —Saga tomo interés en el comentario. —Inmigrantes Griegos que llegaron a Cuba.

La conversación comenzó a tomar forma, Anika habló sobre algunos detalles, el más remarcado era que en una familia patriarcal y conservadora, ella era ahora la heredera y cabeza de los Allighiero, importantes exportadores de vino y café, que residían otra vez en Grecia.

—Me ha parecido una charla maravillosa —Saga se levanto de su lugar galante para despedirla —Bien, pues, no se diga más en unos dias le llegara el contrato, estaremos en contacto señorita Anika.

—Fue un placer —la muchacha tomo su bolso y abrigo.

—Antes de que se valla… —ella se giro con suavidad observando los ojos verdes de Saga. —Me preguntaba si le gustaría salir a tomar un café…

La muchacha sonrió, asintió y saco su celular del bolso, Saga hizo lo mismo y Kanon bufo, allí iba otra… un momento ¿Saga estaba invitando a una chica a salir?, aquello era inaudito, inconcebible, normalmente era él el que coqueteaba con las mujeres y más con una como la señorita Anika, pero ¿Saga?, eso debía ser el anuncio del Apocalipsis. Ambos se dieron sus números y se despidieron con una sonrisa, ya a solas, los hermanos se miraron fijamente, antes de que Kanon soltara la carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —espeto con molestia el mayor.

—Juro que cuando Aioros se entere, dios, no cuando los muchachos se enteren —rió sin contemplaciones. —El serio y reservado Saga invitando a salir a una mujer, claro.

—Ya cállate Kanon —Saga solo dio la media vuelta y lo dejo solo en la oficina.

Otra vez, el sueño de la noche anterior lo embargo, su celular volvió a sonar, estaba cansado pero al ver el numero contestó.

—Señor, llegó el reporte de la fundación Kido ¿Necesita que deposite lo que les da cada mes? —esa era la voz de su secretaria, Saga se quedo callado un rato.

—Creo que… no, esta vez yo iré personalmente a hacer el deposito, gracias Shaina.

Colgó. Desde tiempo atrás, Saga había estado donando anónimamente a la fundación Kido, había leído que se trataba de un lugar donde atendían a los huérfanos y enfermos, él había sido una especie de huérfano antes de que Shion lo adoptara a él y a su gemelo, llevaba medio año donando mes con mes, pero nunca se atrevió a pararse en ese lugar, tal vez era momento, algo dentro de él lo pedía.

—Señorita Saori… llamaron de la fundación, el señor Gemini hará personalmente su donación este mes.

Saori se giro suavemente y suspiró de alivio, no conocía al benefactor, había querido hablar con el desde que comenzó sus donaciones, pero era difícil encontrarlo, un hombre de negocios seguramente, pero ahora que al fin vería su cara para darle las gracias, algo dentro de su estomago se removió, Saori dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Y actualización! **Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus review, y bien ¿Qué puedo decirles?, pues que créanme que he estado trabajando mucho en la escuela pero a pesar de eso aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.

Solo tengo algo que decir: Habrá algunas cosas confusas, pero como dije este Fic va a ser así, poco a poco se ira desenmarañando todo, como pueden leer en la descripción del FanFic, este es un semi UA y se situa luego de Overture, así que esto sera un laberinto lleno de emociones xD

Y sobre todo PACIENCIA, el Saga x Saori ya llegara intenso y apasionado como a todas nos gusta, pero como dije, este sera un fic que se llevara poco más de 20 capítulos y nos queda mucho mucho tiempo para estructurarlo bien.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen

**Advertencias: **Posible Ooc, Semi UA, OC

**Raiting: **K+

Eres bienvenido/a a dejar tu comentario y a disfrutar de la lectura, sabes que escribo por y para tu entretenimiento.

_Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al sofá de la sala mientras se zafaba de los horribles tacones, los pies le punzaban y el calor de afuera no ayudaba en nada, había estado inmiscuida en reuniones y asuntos de negocios, que apenas podía respirar tranquila, deseaba sacarse el ajustado traje y colocarse un pantalón de algodón cómodo y unas sandalias, saco el celular de su bolso y observo con una sonrisa boba el numero de su «Cita», si bien, Anika Allighiero, no era una mujer que se tomara en serio los asuntos sentimentales, tampoco era una roca, la verdad era que, por más que tratara de mostrarse distante, aquella era la primera vez que un hombre captaba su atención, claro estaba después de su ultimo tropiezo sentimental. Se acomodo en el sofá cruzando las piernas en posición de loto y coloco encima su chaqueta para cubrirlas, mientras dudaba en si llamarlo o esperar a que él la llamara, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose la hicieron levantar la cabeza.<p>

—Veo que regresaste cansada, ven te prepare una infusión, —dijo una mujer rubia de cabello corto.

—Estoy molida Nana. —contestó y se levantó de su lugar olvidando el teléfono sobre una mesita de centro.

—¿Me vas a contar cómo te fue hoy? —la sonrisa amable de su nana la hizo suspirar profundo.

—Bien… supongo —una respuesta seca aun que había algo más, Anika se mordió el labio inferior suavemente y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas emociono a la mujer.

—Oh… no me digas que… —la nana se le lanzo encima abrazándola, Anika se sentía avergonzada como una niña.

—No, no te emociones aún —bufo —Solo es una cita —desvió sus ojos a otro punto tratando de no avergonzarse más y respiro pausado y hondo —Además —apretó la taza de porcelana entre sus dedos y el semblante le cambio a uno adusto. —No quiero ilusionarme… otra vez —soltó lo ultimo con resignación.

Termino su infusión y se preparo para tomar una ducha y una siesta, antes de ello paso por el salón principal donde se encontraba su despacho personal, abrió uno de los cajones del viejo escritorio de roble y saco un cuadro, un hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos púrpura, se encontraba sentado en una motocicleta, y a su costado estaba ella con un sencillo vestido de playa, tal vez tenia dieciséis o diecisiete…

—Anika —escucho su nombre —El joven Walden esta aquí.

—Hazlo pasar —bufó.

—Buenas tardes señorita Allighiero.

Se quedo en un silencio abrazador, su corazón se acelero y la voz se ahogo en un suave gemido de sorpresa… si ese hombre estaba ahí, eso solo significaba una cosa. Se mordió el labio inferior con impotencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Lazos color Sangre Parte 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya había anochecido, ¿Cuánto durmió?, bufo con algo de modorra y su puerta sonó, seguramente era Tatsumi con su cena, Saori se levanto de la cama y lo invito a entrar, en efecto, llevaba una charola con su cena. Sus pensamientos divagaron en los sueños que la acosaban casi a diario desde hace apenas unos meses atrás, todo era demasiado confuso, a veces pensaba que se volvería loca, tomó un sorbo de su te, mientras meditaba sobre cualquier cosa, antes de que en verdad cayera en un bucle estresante.<p>

—Este sábado será la reunión con el señor Gemini —Saori se sobresalto, Gemini… aquel era el seudónimo que usaba su benefactor, era un Nick name para ocultar su identidad, curioso.

—Lo sé, —respiró hondo. —Preparare todo para recibirlo personalmente Tatsumi.

El mayordomo asintió mientra se retiraba de la habitación; Saori se acostó sobre la cama boca arriba, miró el techo y nuevamente variadas imágenes pasaron por su mente, pero… no eran vivencias suyas, eran como memorias de alguien más, sin pensarlo demasiado se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio de trabajo, abrió el portátil y abrió el buscador, sus dedos solo escribían, sonrió con un poco de ironía, sus ojos se centraron en la lectura, había encontrado algo interesante, había tecleado el nombre que había escuchado en esos sueños.

_**Anika «Allighiero» anuncia su toma de posesión como presidenta general de las empresas Allighiero**_**.**

Saori se sorprendió un poco al ver la fotografía de la muchacha, tenían un parecido curioso, por no decir perturbador, aun que Anika poseía ojos verdes y cabello de un tomo magenta claro. Anika _«Allighiero»_ el apellido era lo que más le interesaba, en sus sueños, los susurros se referían a la familia de dicho apellido, era extraño, nunca había escuchado tan peculiar.

Recordaba una casa grande y en la parte trasera un enorme terreno con una hermosa plantación de café, casi podía inhalar el embriagante aroma que desprendía la plantación, la voz de una mujer que al parecer era ella porque aquello es como si Saori lo estuviera viviendo, corría a orillas de una playa paradisíaca, por las vestimentas de la gente que la rodeaba calculaba que era de un par de siglos atrás, las voces se hacían mas fuertes junto al sonido de la música y las olas del mar, feliz, se sentía feliz. _Aspros, _lo llamó, _Aspros, _corría detrás de un hombre con una larga cabellera añil, él no se giraba, trataba de alcanzarlo pero no lo conseguía ¿Qué era ese sueño?, _Aspros Allighiero… _Escuchó antes de que los aplausos llenaran un hermoso salón lleno de personas y sus sueños comenzaran a ser borrosos, un anillo de oro blanco, unos labios que le robaban el aliento, una voz ronca y profunda, el corazón de Saori saltaba en su pecho intensamente.

Regresó al mundo real cuando el teléfono del escritorio sonó, dio un respingo, y atino a contestar tímidamente, la voz del otro lado de la línea le helo la sangre, profunda y ronca, así podía describirla.

—_Soy yo, el señor Gemini, solo quiero confirmar nuestra cita para el día Sábado._

Saori guardo un silencio corto pero angustiante, sus labios apenas podían formar una ligera expresión de sorpresa y su garganta dejo escapar un murmullo casi silente un «Si» que le supo a nada, un «Si» que le estremeció hasta lo más profundo, era él, la voz de sus sueños materializada en un hombre del que apenas conocía la voz. La llamada se colgó, casi se desmayo tras eso, su cuerpo tembló, tal vez lo mejor era ir a la cama. Cerro el portátil y se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación, el Sábado sería un día interesante.

Saga se sentía extraño, el suave murmullo detrás de la línea lo descoloco, una voz familiar y lejana un mar de memorias que lo aturdían, todo y nada, sacudió la cabeza, estaba estresado, tal vez, antes de volver a su semblante, los ojos verdes de Anika lo avasallaron, encantadores, si le preguntaban, enigmáticos y discretos en un pensar más privado, y es que, ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en ella si era como si la hubiera esperado toda una vida?, sonrió adusto, se quedo con la imagen mental de la muchacha antes de ir a dormir, antes de su cita con ella al siguiente día, tal vez si la llamaba… se estaba comportando como un adolescente, y eso no era algo de él.

—Allighiero —susurró con un suspiro.

Si le preguntaran en dónde le hubiera gustado nacer, muy probablemente respondería que en alguna casa de los suburbios, tranquila, con unos padres enteramente normales, algo relajado ¿Conformista?, no, más bien era visionario… ¿De qué le servía tenerlo todo sin esfuerzo alguno?, un día era un pobre huérfano sin un pan que llevarse a la boca, y al siguiente era el hijo de un empresario que había formado un imperio de la industria metalúrgica.

Aquella mañana no era cualquier mañana, era algo «especial» puesto que su cita pactada con la joven Anika estaba por llevarse acabo en unos minutos más, decidió no hacer nada formal, el traje sastre y las corbatas estaban reservadas únicamente para la oficina.

Se coloco unos vaqueros deslavados, una camiseta azul ligeramente ajustada y una sudadera abierta a juego, zapatos casuales y un reloj bastante deportivo, algo relajado, demasiado tal vez para un hombre que vestía de traje seis de los siete días de la semana. El celular sonó indicándole la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

«Llegare en diez minutos»

Mujer puntual, pensó, le agradaba el hecho de que Anika incluso llegara a ser responsable con sus citas, solo esperaba que cumpliera con su palabra y la encontrara en la mesa reservada de la cafetería en la plaza de la ciudad, salio del departamento y tomó su auto para ir al lugar acordado. Finalmente llegó, encontrándola de espaldas, la reconoció por la larga cabellera que le caía como una cascada por la espalda y hombros, se sintió tonto, casi como un crío, se acerco con paso seguro hasta posar una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha, encontrándose con la amplia sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos esmeralda, _encantadora_.

Si bien, la primera impresión de ella fue el que era una mujer metódica y responsable, ahora le parecía una muchacha común, pero no en un sentido escueto, más bien en uno agradable, no era petulante ni prisionera de las modas, vestía shorts de mezclilla desgastados, con una blusa verde de algodón, muy cómoda para el calor de la temporada, y sandalias azules, el cabello suelto y el rostro limpio, excepto por el ligero color durazno en los labios. Anika era fresca y juvenil.

—¿Te hice esperar? —fue lo primero en la conversación ella soltó una suave risa.

—No, está bien —suspiro y lo invito a sentarse con ella.

Saga llamó al mesero, contrario a todo lo predicho, Anika pidió un refresco de cola, normal, y unas papas, el hombre no evitaría bromear sobre ello:

—Así que la cabeza de los Allighiero no es tan exigente en sus gustos —una sonrisa a medias que Anika no evito responder con ligera sorna.

—Lo soy, y mucho, por eso elegí esta cafetería y a su empresa —mantuvo la altivez y el porte, Saga retribuyo a ello —Pero también soy un ser humano, a veces necesito satisfacer ciertos placeres.

La connotación de la frase era más hacia un sentido personal, Saga se sintió cómodo con ella, era como hablar con la hermana que jamás tuvo, aun que evidentemente Anika no era su hermana y los ojos gentiles no pasaban desapercibidos, la charla continuo amenamente, entre sus gustos, intereses, anécdotas de trabajo, consejos sobre ambas empresas, todo fluía de acuerdo a una _«Cita»_ finalmente Saga lo recordó, debía ir a una comida con la fundación de la que era benefactor, y la compañía de alguien quizá sería algo cómodo para pasar el rato entre personas que no conocía, y Anika era la persona indicada.

—Entonces señorita Anika… sé que es demasiado pronto, pero… este sábado tengo una cita con una fundación a la que dono parte de mis ganancias, es una comida, y me gustaría llevar algo de compañía.

Anika levanto la mirada, el rubor subió suavemente a sus mejillas, no esperaba aquella propuesta, la verdad es que en efecto, sentía que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido, para empezar, porque hasta hace dos días Saga le era un desconocido, luego la invito a salir y ahora… ahora le pedía que le acompañara a una comida.

—Yo… —masculló.

—Si no te sientes segura no hay problema —previno con voz calma, Anika se mordió ligeramente el labio, para luego recordar las palabras de su nana.

—Iré —respondió con una sonrisa —Con una condición. —Saga no esperaba nada más, asintió como todo un caballero frente a una dama y esperó. —Tú iras conmigo a una cena con la familia Walden.

Ya, lo había dicho, ahora ella esperaba… Saga enarco ligeramente la ceja, él también estaba invitado casualmente a la cena con los Walden, aun que pensandolo bien era obvio que ella asistiera, tomando en cuenta que era una reunión entre familias acaudaladas, al parecer era el compromiso de uno de las cabezas, asintió ante la petición.

—Es un trato.

Ambos sonrieron mutuamente, se levantaros listos para retirarse, ella tomaría un Taxi, pero Saga no se lo permitió, él era un caballero y como tal debía llevarla segura hasta su casa, Anika trato de negarse pero la insistencia la sometió, suspiró derrotada, abordaron el vehiculo y emprendieron el camino, llegaron hasta la casa, que para nada era modesta.

—¿Quieres pasar? —ella dijo con un arrebol en las mejillas ¡Por dios ella no era así!

—Solo un momento, por cortesía —no, la verdad era que Saga ansiaba entrar a esa casa, por más extraño que pareciera.

La puerta se abrió para recibirlos, una sala grande y de estilo barroco, aun que ostentoso parecía cómodo gracias a las flores que adornaban el lugar _Tulipanes… _Saga se adentró en el lugar, casi como si lo conociera de memoria, todo en el le era familiar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la chimenea y arriba de esta vio el cuadro que acaparo toda su atención. La mujer del dibujo…

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, Saga no respondió, continuaba ensimismado en la imagen.

—… —su corazón palpitó estrepitoso, miro con el rabillo del ojo a Anika, era ella ¿Ella era la mujer de sus sueños?... la confusión lo avasallo, pero se mantuvo estable —Lo siento, me desconecte —se excuso, Anika suspiró.

—Ven creo que necesitas algo de agua fría.

Hizo algo que no esperaba, tomó su mano, Saga se paralizo y una serie de recuerdos llegaron como una avalancha, imágenes claras y otras difusas, escenas que se desvanecían en borrones negros, voces que susurraban a lo lejos y al mismo tiempo cerca… _Sasha… _distinguió con claridad, _Sasha, _su corazón latió con intensidad nuevamente. Por impulso, Saga tomo bruscamente a Anika de los hombros, ella se encogió amedrentada, encontró la depredadora mirada de Saga sobre ella, y aun a pesar del susto permaneció quieta.

—Eres la mujer de mis sueños…

Aquello fue extraño, demasiado extraño, si hubiera sido otro hombre seguramente lo hubiera abofeteado y echado de su casa, y sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio, sus palabras le supieron dulces y jugosas, lentamente Saga se acerco a sus labios, era ella, tenia que ser ella, estaba ahí, sumisa, dispuesta…

—Anika tú sabes dónde…

La voz de la nana resonó en ambos haciéndolos separarse como si sus cuerpos quemaran, ella casi cayó al suelo sosteniéndose apenas de la mesa y Saga carraspeo avergonzado, ¿Cómo había pasado eso?, desvió la mirada.

—Si me disculpan creo que debo retirarme… Señorita Anika lo siento mucho.

Sin agregar más, salió de la casa sin esperar respuesta, sus pasos fueron apresurados ¡Idiota!, seguramente la había asustado, ¡Idiota!, el rostro pálido de la muchacha se grabo en su memoria…

Anika se encerró en su habitación, se lanzo en la cama escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas, como si aquello la protegiera del exterior ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Apenas conocía a ese hombre, tenia miedo, se sentía sola, se sentía tonta, se encogió abrazándose a si misma debajo de las colchas, mientras su rostro comenzaba a arderle por el sonrojo del casi beso que ese hombre le estuvo por robar. _Eres la mujer de mis sueños… _

Saori preparaba todo para la comida, caminaba de un lado a otro en su despacho, al parecer todo estaba en orden y aun así se sentía inquieta, ni siquiera notó cuando alguien entró al despacho, un muchacho bien parecido de traje negro, cabellera azul y ojos cobalto, profundos y sagaces, en silencio deposito un ramo de Tulipanes en el escritorio y sonrío encantado de ver la figura de Saori caminar de un lado a otro hasta que ella noto su presencia, la pobre se sonrojo de vergüenza.

—¡Julián! —la muchacha asistió a un caluroso abrazo.

—Pero mira qué tenemos aquí ¿Mucho trabajo? —sonrió galante como solo él y ella suspiró.

—Bastante, hoy es la comida con los benefactores y me siento algo nerviosa; —confesó.

Julián Solo, amigo intimo de su familia, compañero inseparable de la infancia, o al menos lo que recordaba de ella… un hombre al que le tenía una gran estima, y en el que confiaba plenamente.

—Todo saldrá perfecto ya veras —le sonrió con confianza y Saori se sintió menos frustrada.

El camino a la casa de la fundación fue silenciosa, Anika no se sentía preparada para hablar con Saga y él aun estaba avergonzado, sin embargo ella insistió en cumplir su palabra mientras él siguiera en pie con la suya, la casa era una alejada de la ciudad, a orillas de la playa, forrada en amplios ventanales transparentes y cortinas vaporosas de color marfil, los invitados comenzaban a llegar y Anika por instinto apretó el brazo de Saga al ver una limosina con el sello de la familia Walden.

—¿Estas bien? —al fin se dirigió a ella, Anika tembló ligeramente.

—Si…

Caminaron a la entrada, Tatsumi se encargaría de recibirlos personalmente, el interior era de un estilo elegante y minimalista, la dueña poseía buen gusto, ahora solo quedaba conocerla, aun que para eso aun faltaba tiempo, pues ella se presentaría unos minutos antes de la comida. Cuando las bebidas estaban por ser servidas, Tatsumi se adelanto a uno de los meseros, arrebatándole la charola y disponiéndose él a dar las bebidas… algo raro si lo preguntaban, pues el mayordomo solo servia a su señora y a nadie más, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Llevo un par de copas para Saga y Anika que agradecieron la cordialidad. Era una bebida de un color rosa tornasolado, el sabor era exquisito, algo agridulce con unas notas finales de un suave amargor, refrescante y exótica, Saga se sintió extrañamente más relajado y abstraído de su alrededor, centrándose solo en los gestos de su acompañante, dejando salir una sonrisa boba.

El mayordomo desapareció de la vista de los invitados, seguramente para ir por su señora, y en efecto llegó hasta el despacho, saludando con cortesía y ceremonia a Julián, y ofreciéndole a Saori una taza de te para la ansiedad.

—Gracias Tatsumi, ahora, ¿Podían dejarme sola por favor? Debo cambiarme.

Ambos hombres asintieron retirándose de la habitación, Saori dejo la taza de te sobre el escritorio y se adentro a su habitación que estaba conectada al despacho, se coloco un vestido de corte griego color lila, y algo de joyería de plata, dejo su cabello suelto, se coloco un perfume suave floral, estaba lista, pero continuo sintiéndose nerviosa, tal vez si necesitaba de ese te que le había llevado el mayordomo… caminó hasta el escritorio y en un mal agarre la taza de porcelana cayo derramando el liquido, que por suerte no mancho el vestido, si estaba nerviosa y torpe. Saori bufo y trato de respirar, era mejor apresurarse antes de hacer esperar a los invitados, levanto la taza, la alfombra absorbería el te, la coloco vacía en el pequeño plato y salió del despacho.

El anuncio de la llegada de la anfitriona hizo a todos prestar atención, las miradas se posaron en ella, era hermosa, una mujer con una belleza envidiable, joven y fresca, Anika balbuceo un poco ante su parecido aun que se recompuso, muchas personas en el mundo eran parecidas ¿verdad?... estaba del brazo con un joven igualmente atractivo, las jóvenes no tardaron en susurrar lo guapo que era.

—Bienvenidos todos a esta comida en honor a los benefactores de la fundación Graude… por favor continúen con la reunión, en breve pasaremos al comedor.

Bajo las escaleras del brazo de su acompañante, debía comenzar la parte tediosa de las reuniones, saludar a todos sus invitados, pequeños saludos de cortesía, nada fuera del protocolo, hasta que finalmente se topo con él… su mente dio un intenso revuelo, sus piernas flaquearon, sus manos sudaron y sus pupilas se dilataron, era él, era… _Aspros… _la voz en su cabeza no dejaba de sonar… _Aspros… _se formo un nudo en su garganta.

—Saori —Julián la llamó, ella agito la cabeza.

—Lo siento, esto me tiene un poco ofuscada… —se excuso en vano.

—Si quieres ve a recostarte, has estado muy…

Antes de terminar, Saori ya se había soltado de su agarre, camino entre la gente sin perderlo de vista, estaba con esa mujer a la que había distinguido entre la multitud, parecida a ella pero sin exagerar, finalmente estuvo frente a él y las palabras no llegaron, era como si le hubieran robado la voz…

—Saga —el hilo escapo de forma inaudible —Saga —sus labios tremolaron…

Saga la observo detenidamente, no hubo palabras, ni gestos, nada, el universo se detuvo… antes de traerlos a la realidad.

—Es un gustó conocerla señorita Kido… mi nombre es Saga, y yo soy el señor Gemini.

Las voces en la cabeza de Saori se silenciaron, sus manos se estrecharon y una corriente eléctrica los golpeo a ambos, pero él no parecía tan afectado como ella, _rojo, _un hilo rojo del que había leído en Internet días atrás, como la sangre, la sangre de sus pesadillas, la sangre derramada por… Athena… la diosa griega. Un lazo color sangre.


End file.
